Butterflies and Hurricanes
by Kawehilani
Summary: One apartment. Two people. One man. One woman. Bound to fall in love. Watch as the ties of destiny unravel before your eyes as the two souls of lost people find each other in themselves with the help of one another.


**Well hello everyone! It's a pleasure! This is my first fanfic so please, no**

**flames. If you don't like it, simply don't read it!** **So anyway on with the**

**story!**

**Disclaimer for entire story : I do not own Twilight, our dear Stephenie**

**Meyer does, in no way am I trying to say I wrote the amazing Twilight**

**saga!**

**Roommates**

I just couldn't believe it! Me Isabella Swan is finally going off by

herself. I mean of course I went to college and everything but I was still

living at home and drove to campus. Yet I had my new apartment building

match me up with a roommate, since I couldn't pay the rent myself, I took

advantage of there service for matching up roomies. In fact I was expecting

her in about five minutes, I had already moved in all my culinary tools in the

kitchen, my jerseys from soccer, football, track, baseball, and basketball were

in the living room by my 54 inch flat screen TB which was perfect for

watching the NFL games which in fact is exactly what I'm doing right after I

put my medals and trophies on the mantel piece. I had to admit to myself that

I was a bit of a tomboy, yet it doesn't bother me in the least. I was the captain

of my baseball, basketball, and soccer teams in high school and collage. The

funny thing was that off the field, track, court, or diamond I was clumsier

than a... Well I really don't know whats clumsy, except me of course.

Once I stopped my rambling thoughts I grabbed myself a beer and

tuned in to the game. Ten minutes later I heard someone say "Enjoying the

game?" I turned around and was met with a pair of strikingly green eyes and

bronze hair.

"Why yes, thank you very much. And if you don't mind me asking just

who might you be?" I inquired.

"Edward Cullen. Are you like the girlfriend of my new

roommate?"

"No. Psh, like I have a boyfriend. The very idea is laughable! I live

here."

"Really then why all the jerseys and medals?"

"Easy they're mine." I answered quite truthfully. "Wait, what your my

new roommate?" When he nodded I just sighed and said "Ah well, at least it's

not some snobby barbie doll girl."

"You mean a girl, like you?" Edward said sardonically.

"No, I mean some make-up wearing, can't leave the house without some

outfit from the runway girls."

"Well then I hope you never meet my sister. You'll hate her guts the

moment you see her."

"Edward, is this your new apartment? It's very manly. I don't like it.

And you never played any sports. Whose jerseys are these?"trilled a high

girly voice, and along with it came a little pixie of a woman, with a halo of

dark hair.

"And yet I spoke too soon." Edward shook his head regretfully. "Bella

this is Alice my sister. Alice this is Bella my new roommate, and the jerseys

are hers."

Alice gasped when she heard that. She looked like a high fashion fairy.

"Hi I'm Alice. You're really pretty if only you would dress up a little more

and maybe a bit of make-up. But don't worry I know we're gonna be the best

of friends so I can do it for you." she said all this in such a rush.

"No I don't do make-up or fashion. As you can tell I only care about my

sports and if I'm in uniform." Alice looked befuddled by this.

"We're going shopping this weekend and I don't take no for an answer."

She cut me off when I was going to say no way. So I settled for glaring at her.

Edward chuckled.

"Please don't scare off my roommate already Alice." he said. With that

Alice left after she told Edward their parents wanted to have dinner with

them on Friday night. She game me and my new roomie a hug.

"So, you wanna watch the game with me?" I asked since the awkward

turtle was rearing its ugly face in the room.

"Sure why not."

**So what do you guys think for a first chapter? Good, Bad? You know it**

**make me smile when you click the little green button below! :)**


End file.
